What Should Have Been
by Ilovecats
Summary: A re-imagining of the whole surrogate fiasco a few years back. Therox of course!
1. Chapter 1

Theresa stared at Dr. Russell, dumbfounded by what she had just been told. "No, this is not fair. I should be pregnant! There is no other way that I'm going to be able to get my son back." The tears flowed down her cheeks for a few minutes before she allowed herself to meet Eve's gaze. "I suppose you think that I don't deserve my son after what I did to Heather and how I tricked the nurses into implanting Ethan and Gwen's embryo into my body."

Eve felt a pang of guilt in her heart at Theresa's predicament. "I believe that the bond you have with your son should have never been broken. You are a great mother." Eve's soul cried out in pain as she thought of her own son. She was grateful that she had her girls, no matter how strained the relationship, but she was still incomplete, not knowing what happened to her son with Julian. Eve smiled slightly at Theresa. "I know this is not going to replace Little Ethan, but how do you feel about having more children?"

"You're right, I don't think I could ever replace my child, at least not in my heart. Of course I would love to have other children, but not until I'm married. I've shamed my family enough by bearing a child to Julian."

Eve flinched at Theresa's words. She wondered if her family would still love her if they ever discovered that she had borne Julian's son. "Your family loves you, no matter what. I don't think any less of you. And neither does Whitney."

"Thank you, Dr. Russell, but everyone hates me right now. Well everybody except Fox. He loves me."

Those were the words that Eve needed to hear. "I'm glad to hear that you two are getting along so well. Do you see yourself living happily ever after with him? Or is he just a friend with benefits?"

"What? How could you even ask me something like that! I'm not using Fox for anything, especially sex. I thought you knew me to be better than that. I love him."

Eve smiled. "Then I can assume that this child was conceived out of love?"

Theresa's features softened as the words echoed in her head. "I'm pregnant? I thought you said that I wasn't pregnant."

"No, I said that you weren't pregnant with Ethan and Gwen's child. You were already pregnant when the nurses performed the procedure on you. There was no way you could have been their surrogate. You're about two months pregnant."

Theresa's happiness soon turned into apprehension. "I can't take care of one child, let alone two children on my own. Maybe I should allow Ethan and Gwen to believe that this is their child."

Eve shook her head. "I have to tell them that the procedure didn't work so they can look for another surrogate. Besides, you told me yourself that you and Fox love each other. Perhaps you two should get married."

"I don't think so. Fox would never want to marry me. I don't want him to feel obligated to do so either. I will not trick him into marrying me like Gwen did to Ethan. I care about him too much to allow him to do that. No, I will just try to do this on my own."

Eve stared at the woman in front of her. She was as stubborn her mother. She shook her head and wondered why the Lopez-Fitzgerald women insisted on facing their crises on their own. "Fox has a right to know that he is going to be a father. He doesn't have to marry you, but he does have to help you support this child. Talk to him, you may be surprised."

Theresa gave Eve a half knowing nod and proceeded to get up. "Is there anything that I need to do? You know like schedule appointments or take certain precautions given my condition when I was pregnant with Little Ethan."

"Talk to Fox first. He is waiting outside for you. Then make an appointment as soon as possible to discuss your options for ensuring an uneventful pregnancy."

Theresa was about to open the door when she turned back around. "Thank you. Thank you for convincing me to talk to Fox."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Theresa stepped out of Dr. Russell's office, Fox stood up and looked into Theresa's eyes. "Well, did it work? Are you pregnant? Are you going to give birth to my half-brother's and Gwen's spawn?"

Theresa turned away from Fox as his words resonated in her mind. She tried to hold back the tears as she searched for the words to tell Fox the truth. "Yes and no," was all she could manage to choke out before she was overtaken with fear. She didn't think she could raise a child on her own.

"What do you mean? You either are or you aren't. So which one is it?"

"Fox," she sobbed. "I need to tell you something. But before I tell you, you have to promise me one thing first."

"Anything," he said, terrified that she was walking away from his life forever.

"Promise that you won't hate me."

"I don't think there is anything you could have possibly done that could cause me to feel anything but love for you." He tried to imagine all the things she could have done to make him hate her and it all boiled down to one thing. Ethan.

"I'm pregnant."

A wave of relief washed over his body. "So the procedure worked. You're going to use this child to get Little Ethan back."

"No," she whispered almost inaudibly. "I'm pregnant with my own biological child. Our child."

Fox allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. "I'm going to be a father? Do you know how much I love you? This is great news! Why would I hate you?"

"I thought you would think that I purposely got pregnant so that you would marry me. Or so I could sink my claws into your money."

Fox took Theresa into his arms. "I love you." He kissed her hair and held her tight. Before she knew what was going on, Fox got on one knee. "I have had this for a while now," he said taking out a velvet box. "I was looking for the right moment to ask you a very important question."

It was as if Theresa was the only person in the room at the time. She was so wrapped up in the moment that she didn't notice the other people slowly make their way into the room. "Yes, what is that question?"

Fox swallowed his pride and took Theresa's hands. As he opened the ring box, he asked the most important question of his life. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The audience that had gathered in front of the couple had mixed reactions. Julian smiled as he saw the look of love in his son's eyes. Gwen snickered and hoped this would keep Theresa out of her and Ethan's lives forever. Rebecca was livid. There was no way she was going to allow the taco princess to become 'Mrs. Crane.' Ethan was devastated. He had lost Theresa forever. Eve quietly prayed that Theresa would say yes.

Theresa allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks. She smiled down at Fox. Her entire body was free from the chains that had contained her for so long. She was happy. "YES!! Nicholas Foxworth Crane, I will marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her knuckles. "I love you," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"She's not pregnant with your child. She is carrying Ethan and Gwen's baby. You don't need to marry her." Rebecca stared at the happy couple and hoped she would be able to prevent Theresa from becoming Mrs. Crane.

"Unlike my half-brother, Ethan, I am marrying for love, not some sick sense of obligation. Besides, she's not pregnant with their child."

"Exactly," Theresa cut in. "I'm not pregnant. Besides," she said as her gaze became cold toward Gwen. "I wouldn't marry somebody because he thought it was the 'right thing' to do. I am marrying Fox because he loves me and I love him."

"Congratulations!" Julian chimed in as he saw the worried expression on Eve's face. "And welcome to the family," he added.

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to talk to Theresa and Fox alone," Eve interrupted. "It's important."

"Unless you're going to have my step son and his slut of a girlfriend arrested for fraud, I don't think that's very important," Rebecca said as she her blood pressure rose.

"Rebecca," Julian cringed. "You will not have my son arrested. Nor Theresa."

"After I speak with Fox and Theresa, I'll need to see Gwen and Ethan," Eve stated, ignoring the bickering couple.

"Okay," Ethan said glumly.

"Now, about your pregnancy," Dr. Eve began once her office door was closed. "You need to make an appointment with the OB-GYN as soon as possible. We need to ensure the health of you and your baby. The doctor will tell you all of the necessary precautions you must take given your predisposition to preeclampsia. And Fox, I expect you to take proper care of your fiancee."

"Of course," he said as the words rung in his ears. Fiancee. He could definitely get used to that.

* * *

"Mama, there is something that I need to tell you," Theresa said into the phone.

"What is it miha?"

"I think it should wait until I'm there in person. Where are Miguel and Luis? I think that they should hear my news as well. I'm on my way to see Sheridan and Antonio first."

"Your brothers are on their way to see me. They want to spend time with me. I think they said something about taking me out for dinner."

"Perfect," Theresa said as Fox pulled into the Crane estate.

Theresa quickly got out of the car and led Fox to Sheridan's cottage. She knocked and was greeted by a beautiful blond woman. "Sheridan, is Antonio here? Fox and I have some news to share with the both of you."

"I'm right here," her brother answered. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I'm getting married!" she screamed before Fox had a chance to open his mouth. "Fox proposed this afternoon," she said showing her brother and his wife her engagement ring.

"There's more," Fox said hoping to be able to tell his aunt the most amazing news.

"And what more could there be?" Antonio asked eyeing Fox suspiciously.

"Theresa and I are going to have a baby. She's pregnant."

"That's great!" Sheridan declared as she gave Theresa a hug.

"Theresa!" Antonio admonished. "How could you have been so careless?"

"Leave her alone," Sheridan interrupted. "She's happy and is going to have a baby with a man who loves her. Who cares if the child was conceived before they got married."

"Exactly," Theresa said. "I'm really excited about this baby and I can't wait to welcome him or her to the world."

"Me too sweatheart."

Theresa and Fox went to same restaurant that her brothers had taken Pilar.

"Thereisita, what is it that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Well," she began. "I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" Luis screamed. He grabbed Fox's collar and shook him. How could his sister have been so foolish to get pregnant by another Crane. "You've done this to my sister."

Theresa and Pilar pulled the two men apart. "He didn't do anything to me," she said as she stared at her brother. "I know that it wasn't planned or anything. But this is a good thing. We're getting married. And I'm happy."

"Congratulations!" Miguel said as he hugged his sister.

Luis still just stared at her, unsure of what to say. He didn't like this one bit, but there was nothing he could do to change. He knew that whenever Theresa had her mind set on something, there was no changing it. He scooped her in his arms and held her tight.

Fox went to shake Luis' hand. Luis brought Fox into a hug. "Hurt her, and you will live to regret it," he whispered in his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa wanted to get married to Fox as soon as possible. Before the baby was born. She collaborated closely with her mother planning everything for her big day. It was a simple wedding, only close friends and family were invited. The day of the wedding had arrived. Theresa was seven months pregnant at the time. Luis walked her down the aisle. Fox and Theresa exchanged traditional vows. They had the reception back at the Crane Mansion.

Two months later, Theresa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. He adopted her son, little Ethan. They all lived happily ever after.

* * *

I know this is a pathetic ending, but I want to concentrate on my other stories and wanted to end this as soon as possible.


End file.
